Lisia
Lisia's names and titles Lisia (Japanese: ルチア Lutia, ''Thai: ลูเทีย ''Lutia) is a non-player character in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. She is a Pokémon Coordinator from Sootopolis City and the niece of Wallace. She can be battled again by Seymour at any time at the Battle Chateau and the Ratchaprasong Gym. She hands over the Multiple Badge for whom had victory over her. Lisia looked as if she is a Flying-type user, but she, in fact, uses various types in a gym battle, and that makes her to be the best of all gym leaders. Titles used: # Pokémon Trainer Lisia # Leader Lisia # Master Coordinator Lisia # Battle Chatelaine Lisia Personality Lisia is very cheerful and active, and quite intelligent. She is very keen on exploring all parts of Bangkok and already has dreams and ambitions for herself. She is also caring as displayed with how she treated Ali when she found it injured in Hoenn (Pre-series). She also refused to abandon Asachi after seeing him get hurt by Sparkery. Even at the expense of her own safety. She fears Sparkery greatly after seeing him capable of hurting people she cares about, and understands that Sparkery could well do the same thing with her uncle Wallace. Lisia, however, has almost killed Lusamine as she mistook her as the Evil Lusamine Ghetsis summoned. However, she apologised Lusamine so badly that Lusamine had to comfort her and calm her down. As a gym leader, Lisia tends to keep calm and not too excited when she is in charge of battling. Brief story Lisia followed Wallace to Thanos after Juan told her about him not present at the Hoenn League. She then went to sleep with her loving uncle and eventually became a gym leader one day. Pokémon ever had # Ali (Altaria) Lv. 68 # Typhlosion Lv. 61 # Florges Lv. 62 # Dewott Lv. 64 # Raichu Lv. 65 # Glaceon Lv. 67 # Dewgong Lv. 66 # Bulbasaur Lv. 43 Her relations, according to her words Friends # Seymour: "Now, I describe him as of a decent trainer but is very intelligent about type effectiveness. He is a truly good man. But I saw some of his weaknesses, but hehe... Not on interview... But now, I can only say something... His bonds of love and compassion between his Gardevoir Emilia is beyond friends. I had a feeling that one day, they would became husband and wife." # Asachi: "My boyfriend. I love him as much as he does to me. I wanted to kiss him on his lips, but I rarely had any chance to do that... Hm... but anyways, he's way more cuter than me, *scream* But what a shame, he never had the nerves to battle against me, until Seymour persuaded him to." # Miku: "Geez, she is technically Seymour in a perfect feminine style. She is just sweet. That's it. We are good friends, though. I really want to beat her gym, both in Johto and Thanos! Tomorrow! I will get the Leaf Badge from her! Ali! use Fly! Yah!!!"